danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nozomi Matsumoto
"We have to fight this together no mater how hard it takes!" -Nozomi Matsumoto Danganronpa: New Dreams Academy Nozomi''' Matsumoto is the main Protagonist of ''Danganronpa: New Dreams Academy'''''. She randomly found herself in a classroom and is confused. But she can quickly adapt to new situations. she is very smart and can figure out what happened to the person immediately. Nozomi is a normal seventeen year old girl and is the Protagonist of New Dreams Academy. She has the title of "Super High School Level Hope" she can quickly adapt to the environment of New Dreams Academy. When she figures out a body she has a little emotion. Senji Yagami "Super High School Level Actor." offers to help her and both search for clues until Senji gets murders Koaru and gets executed. Nozomi is then very sad of the loss of her best friend. She cries a little in her room until she hears a knock at the door. She then meets a young man named Ichiro Ichigawa "Super High School Level ???" He then wants to help her Nozomi agrees and both then starting to search for clues together. She has medium length, auburn hair and a ahoge. She wears white clips for her bangs and has blue eyes unlike the male protagonists. She wears a long sleeved white school uniform with a brown blazer, a navy blue skirt, white collar, and a red tie . Nozomi is a positive young woman that lives her dreams to the fullest. She is also a great influence for the rest of the students. Tsubaki Mitsushima asks her how to be stronger Nozomi tells her as she is delighted that she is making new friends. She is also a cheerful young woman with a lot of heart towards others. She also has a strong mind and can pull everyone together. She also thinks about her friends first other than herself. Like other protagonists Makoto Naegi, Hajime Hinata, and Kaede Akamatsu, Nozomi also seems to listens to others problems. And seems to be the older sister type of the game and tries to pull the others in line. She also seems to like Ichiro Ichigawa or always being there for him. Nozomi was being most likely for chapter ones' killer however, Ichiro stopped the argument by saying that she shouldn't be accused this early in the trial as Ichiro saves Nozomi from being executed from Monokuma. Nozomi then has feelings for Ichiro near the end of the game and see if they can find the mastermind together. She doesn´t like violence and is very coopertive in the trails. Her personality is straight foreward and focuses strongly on the problem. When Hisoka was voted guilty Nozomi felt bad for her. Because Hisoka did this because she wanted to graduate; As she says she misses her friend Misaki Okayama. Later in the game she gains a relationship with Ichiro. Then later they try to find the mastermind they notice that Yoshino is acting guilty but provide evidence that it's not him or Tsubaki. Later the real Haruto Megumi reveals himself as he says that the Haruto Megumi they saw before was a robot. And reveal himself as the mastermind. Haruto then executes himself as he then he falls into a vat of fire with Monokuma while smiling. In the end Nozomi then escapes with Ichiro, Yoshino, and Tsubaki as they fought together in each trial and are best friends now. But as they leave Nozomi then turns to Ichiro and says "Thank you Ichiro that all you have done for us." Ichiro smiles at her as they hold hands and press the graduate button and then go off into the world. She is seen in the class 80 photo with her hands in her lap looking pretty. Category:Protagonists